


Grumpy Butts

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Australia, Other, hence the title lol, niall goes to the zoo, the others are grumpy butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from@claricepayne on Wattpad :<br/>"Niall gets ignored but while he is ignored something horrible happens xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Butts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to Clarice as well, as she's recently kicked cancer's butt! So proud of her:)<3

It had been a busy time for the One Direction lads as they had been preparing for their up-coming tour 'On the Road Again'. They'd practiced their set-list over and over and had perfected their stage positioning too. Preparing for a tour not long after they'd finished another one, took its toll on the boys and sometimes they tended to get snappy at each other and everyone around them. Apart from one - Niall. He was a happy soul pretty much 99% of the time. Of course there were things that annoyed and upset him but mostly, he was always smiling and laughing and even trying to cheer the boys up when they were having bad days. Today was no exception.

Today, the boys had woken up in a bad mood and Niall wanted to help bring them out of it, "hey lads why don't we go out today? We can go to the zoo! Enjoy the Australian sunshine!" He said, popping a piece of Nutella covered toast into his mouth afterwards

"Niall, please stop being so bloody loud and cheery in the morning" Louis grumbled, slumping in his seat

"It's lush outside, how can you not be in a good mood?" Niall asked, obviously missing the tension in the room

"Seriously, Ni, Louis' right. Calm it down a bit yeah?" Liam added, being a bit more gentle with how he said things but still sounding irritated.

Niall just stared at him before looking back at his plate and finishing his breakfast.

Once he was done, he made his way towards his & Liam's bedroom of the 3-bedroom hotel suite and bumped into Harry coming out from the bathroom, "morning Haz! Want to go to the zoo today? I already asked Li & Lou but they're being grumpy butts and not coming, so how about it hmm?" Niall asked his mind obviously set on visiting the animals.

"No Ni, I'd rather just chill today ok? We don't get breaks often and I want to just relax" the curly haired lad replied, tiredly, as he walked towards the kitchen.

With a sigh, Niall carried on only to see Zayn coming out if his and Louis' shared room. He opened his mouth to ask Zayn the same question but was beaten to it,  
"I heard you speaking to Harry and no I don't want to go. Why the zoo anyway? That's so childish Niall, you could've at least picked something better then we might've actually agreed to it then."

"But it's so nice out, the fresh air will do us good and we don't have to go out to the zoo it was just a suggestion, we could go anywhere" the blonde pouted, he really wanted to just get out today.

"For gods sake Niall, no! We're all tired and we just want to enjoy our day off and relax, we don't need your hyper ass buzzing 24/7 today, ok?!" Zayn snapped, obviously still not awake enough to realise that the Irish lad was now starting to get visibly upset.

"Yeah... fine.. I'll just go out exploring by myself then. Sorry.." he mumbled, slapping himself in his head for the sniffle that followed but Zayn didn't seem to notice as he carried on towards the other boys, chatting to them as if nothing had happened, completely forgetting about the little blonde he'd left behind.

Niall took a deep breath before finally getting to the bedroom, stripping himself of his pyjamas and changing into grey soft shorts and a white t shirt, teaming his outfit with black and white Adidas trainers and a blue SnapBack, all whilst tiny tears fell down his cheeks -  _they were all being such grumpy butts today_. He grabbed his wallet, phone and sunglasses from the dresser and made his way out the door, calling out a 'bye boys!' But hearing nothing back in reply.

+

He'd been at this zoo for hours now and Niall was bored. He'd seen pretty much every animal, bought himself an ice-cream (chocolate flavoured of course), a bottle of coke and even bought the boys a gift - little key rings of their initials with cute koalas hanging off of them, not that they deserved anything because they were all rude to him this morning but Niall wasn't that mean of a person, but it still didn't mean he was happy with them - his heart felt like it could break he was so sad and upset by how the boys had been treating him not only today but recently too.  
He'd managed to get away with only 3 people recognising him - the youngest a girl about 6 who was actually wearing a One Direction t-shirt with Niall's face on it. She was stood next to Niall admiring the elephants when she glanced up and saw him, she started squealing at her mum which in turn panicked Niall into trying to calm her down which together with her mum, he eventually did. He gave her an autograph and took a selfie with her, chatting to her about her favourite animals some more before they had to leave.

It was getting to be too hot wondering around so Niall decided to call it a day, wanting to pop into the little shop before he left to grab a Slushie for the walk back. He checked his phone for the time realising it was now 3pm and he'd left that morning at 10am! He then realised that he'd had no messages from any of the boys all day, and that just broke his heart a little more.

Opening the door to the little shop, the only other person in there was the shop owner who was standing behind the till, rearranging the small stuffed animals on the counter, giving Niall a smile as he entered.   
Niall made his way towards the Slushie machine at the back of the shop when he heard the door open but then a 'click' sound and a gasp which sounded like the shop owner, followed after. Sensing something was off, the blonde lad slowly and cautiously peeked his head around one of the shelves to see 3 big buff men, snooping around the shop. One had their gun pointed towards the owner whilst another locked the door, "anyone else in here?" The 3rd man asked

Niall prayed the owner said no so that he could try and get help, however luck was not on his side as he saw the old man's gaze flick towards Niall's direction. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he hoped the men didn't catch on, however, there was no luck as one of the men made his way to Niall, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hey kid, thought you could hide aye?" He laughed, grabbing a hold of the Irish lad's arm and dragging him to where the owner was now sat in front of the till.

"Oi, he looks kinda familiar you know"

_Shit_.

Niall was really wishing somewhere his Irish luck would help him out and make the men not realise he was 1/5 of a world famous boyband.

"I know, he's that kid from that band my niece likes! Uh what was their name? Um, One Decision... Directions.. No, One Direction! That's it!"

_Well, screw you, Leprechaun luck._

"Aye, think you're right! Well now this is exciting. we can get  _a lot_  more money now that you're here, eh lad?" The man holding the gun, laughed.

+

Back at the hotel, the boys had just finished their 6th game of FIFA, when Liam noticed a lack of their Irish brother, "guys when did Niall leave?"

"Uh this morning when I got up, why?" Zayn asked

"He's been gone over 7 hours without a word from him... none of us have moved from the sofa which means none of us have texted him either. I feel horrible, lads"

The realisation hit them all, "we've been shit to him lately" Louis said

"I'll call him, see what he's up to. Maybe see if he wants to go out for dinner tonight as a sorry?" Harry suggested, earning nods from everyone

It rang four times before someone picked up, "hello? Niall?"

_"Ah and who might this be?"_

"Niall what the hell? Stop messing, it's Harry"

_"Harry? Oh! You're another one from that little boyband aren't you?"_ The voice on the other end of the line sneered.

Harry was realising this was a complete stranger and signalled for one of the others to call Paul and the police, "where's Niall?" He demanded

_"He's a little.. tied up at the moment"_

Harry was sure he could hear struggling in the background and sure enough another more familiar voice broke through " _Harry! Harry help ple- ow!"_

"What did you do? You better not have hurt him!" Harry roared, after herring a sharp slap that cut off Niall's plea.

_"Well we told him to be quiet and he didn't listen so he was punished. Now, you're just the person I wanted to speak to. I want you and your little boyfriends to come down to the shop by the entrance of the zoo and bring £60,000 cash with you. if you don't or you bring the cops, I will not hesitate to blow blondie's brains out, got it?"_

"Yeah... Got it."

_"Good. goodbye Harry"_

The other 3 heard all of it and were panicking. "we have to tell the police, no matter what that guy says,"

They all agreed and quickly set into action about helping their friend.

+

The four boys walked up to the shop, Paul behind them and the police team hidden, ready to attack.

Liam knocked on the door and it was opened slightly, he cleared his throat and spoke, " we have your money"

"Great. we'll just count it and make sure it's all there then you can have blondie back"

"His name is  _Niall_ " Louis huffed

The guy just laughed muttering a "Whatever" before opening the door some more to grab the bag. The police team took this as their cue to jump out, all guns pointing towards the man in the doorway which was now wide open showing everyone else inside.

Niall's tear stained face was all they could see as his eyes met theirs, hands tied behind his back.

It all happened so quickly for anyone to take in. The police rounded up the 3 men, having to shoot the one holding the gun in the arm to get him to let go, Paul ran in and retrieved Niall and the owner, untying them both before sending Niall to the rest of the boys, him immediately being swaddled in hugs and murmurings of reassurance and love.  
"We're so sorry we've been so horrible to you, Ni" Liam said kissing the smaller male's forehead

"Yeah,  _god_  we were so scared Nialler" Zayn mumbled trying to hide his tears but failing

"We love you so much mate ok? Even if we do get grumpy just remember that we love you loads yeah?" Harry told him,

"Ok" was all Niall could choke out from where his head was buried into Liam's shoulder. He was shaking and crying, so scared and in shock of what he'd just been involved in, the image of the gun pointed at his head not leaving his mind and he didn't think it would for a while.

Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Niall's head, rubbing his hand up and down his little brother's back comfortingly,

"And i promise Nialler, next time you want to go to the zoo, we'll  _all_  go, ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment/subscribe x


End file.
